The rim shield relates to porous molds that are used in molding ceramic articles in the process called slip casting. The rim shield is designed for use in the molding of containers from either high-fire or low-fire slip, however, the molding of ceramic objects not intended for use as containers might also benefit from the technological improvements indicated.